Special Edition* - Gundam Moonshine - 1
by Shi
Summary: Hello all! For those of you who like Gundam Moonshine here is a very special edition for ya! In this behind the scenes story Quatre and Minako's secret relationship is revieled. ;P


GUNDAM MOONSHINE  
  
*SPECIAL EDITION*  
  
~Venus and Quatre~  
  
AN: Consider yourself so special! lol. I like how I made such a big deal out of this. :D Ok, if you haven't read Gundam Moonshine then this won't make much sense, make sure you have read to chapter 6 where they decided to go back to space in the end. I decided to elaborate on the off scenes of Gundam Moonshine: This time, the romance between Mina/Minako and Quatre. Be prepared for some real sappiness here!  
  
You don't have to read this to understand what's happening in Gundam Moonshine, it's just a little extra.  
  
Key:  
  
--- =A short about of time elapsed  
  
-------- = More time passed (usually goes the full page)  
  
( ) = Authors notes  
  
:: :: = Some sort of action  
  
(Q) = Quatre's point of view.  
  
(M) = Minako's point of view.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(M)  
  
Well, I guess the first time I noticed him was when we first came to the Sanc Kingdom, when Serena had that sword fight with Heero. Of course I noticed how hunky Heero was, as well, but it was this guy that really caught my attention.   
  
Not more than a week before, I had been on the Lunar Base fighting for the opposite side. Maybe the same things in her eyes that I saw in his eyes were what really caught me. On the Lunar Base when I saw her, it was the pure innocence in her eyes that made me trust her with my life. She was so sincere in all her thoughts and feelings. That was why I was here. In those eyes I found complete friendship and loyalty. (I'm not signaling in anyway that she was feeling any type of homosexual feelings towards Serena. Just she trusted her and stuff...)  
  
So when I saw him, his eyes mirroring the pure innocence in his soul, I fell for him. He was worried, I could tell, for his friend, or for what his friend would do to Serena. I found myself watching him, rather than the battle between Heero and Serena. I just couldn't get over the fact that he was so worried over someone he had never met before. That's the way he is though...  
---  
  
(Q)  
  
I first saw her when Heero was battling Serena. I didn't know Serena at the time, so how was I to know she would be able to hold her own against Heero? I tell you; I was surprised when Serena came out equal as a fencer.  
  
After the fight, when Serena walked out of the room, I saw HER, only for an instant. I thought she was a goddess. I don't know what came over me; I can't remember any time when I was stricken so completely breathless by the beauty of anyone.   
  
When she walked out of the room, I had the feeling I would never see her again. It seemed she had just come down from heaven, for a short while, to grace us with her presence, and then she had to go back and sit on her throne of vines and flowers in heaven.  
  
But I did see her again. She came into the hanger where Noin, Heero and I were discussing how to protect the Sanc Kingdom in case of an attack. She was just standing there, so confidant. She's always confident, that is something I've come to count on.   
  
I was surprised to find out she was a pilot. I never thought someone with such beauty would fly a mobile suit. She had such a happy go lucky way about her. She had beautiful, waist length, golden hair and clear, crystal, blue eyes. She was just not the type you would expect to be battling for justice.  
  
I think I must have been staring at her in some crazy way because she looked straight at me and blew me a kiss! You have no idea how incredibly embarrassed I was. I know I turned bright red and I couldn't look at her for the rest of the time we were all in there. It was truly embarrassing.   
  
---  
  
(M)  
  
I thought I had really scared him away when I blew that kiss to him. I just couldn't help it! He was looking at me all funnily and all; I should have known that someone who seemed so pure would find that type of thing unattractive. He seriously didn't look at me the rest of the time we were in the hanger.   
  
I had been so excited he was a gundam pilot, you know? Then, we would have something in common, some excuse to talk to each other. Some how I didn't think he fit the role of a ruthless killer much like his friend, Heero. Quatre was definitely intriguing to me, and I had to ruin it by coming on too strong.  
  
But I just couldn't give up on him...I don't know how to give up! Especially when it comes to the love department. That night when everyone else in the school had gone to bed I decided to go for a walk around the palace to think of a cunning plan to catch him.   
  
My friends thought I was crazy. After the long day we had had they wanted to go to bed and didn't understand why I was so energetic. They just didn't understand what it is like when you like someone.  
  
So anyway, I was walking around the palace, coming up with my master plan to catch him, when I heard this beautiful music. Without knowing why I followed the music, I guess I just wanted to hear it up close. I'm telling you, it was very pretty.   
  
It was classical music and I think it was being played on a violin. I searched all over the place for whom ever was playing it. Finally, after what seemed like hours of searching, I came to a door that was half open, and the music was coming from inside.  
  
Considering the door was open half way already, I figured who ever it was wouldn't mind me coming in and listening. I had never really been one for classical stuff, but this music was just speaking to my soul in a way I never experienced.  
  
---  
  
(Q)  
  
That night I was playing my violin. I was trying to get all of my emotions and anger for being so childish out through my music. I was so engulfed in playing about her I didn't even see her when she came in.   
  
---  
  
(M)  
  
It was amazing. He played with such passion I couldn't help but feel my heart being tugged this way and that along with the music.   
  
His face was concentrating on what he was playing, and his golden hair fell haphazardly in his eyes. He looked so cute the way his chin rested down against the violin. His fingers moved like mad, accompanying the movement of the bow, up and down. I found myself mesmerized with the way he would sway with the music.   
  
As he came to the end of the song I snapped out of my trance and started clapping, I really didn't know what else to do, his music had moved me so much.  
  
---  
  
(Q)  
  
When I finished my song I was startled when someone in the room started clapping. When I looked up with a start, I saw her. She looked so happy the way she gleefully clapped for my music. I really couldn't believe she had heard it, and she liked it... At least she didn't know it was about her...  
  
I know I blushed to kingdom come, which only made her giggle more.   
  
"That was really good," she said earnestly.   
  
I blushed more.  
  
"What was that song you played called? It was so beautiful," she said after I didn't say anything.  
  
Finally, I got up the nerve to talk to her; "Um...I wrote it, just now...it doesn't have a name yet," I said. Or at least I didn't want to tell her what it's called...  
  
She looked at me like I was crazy, or like I had two heads, then she burst out happily: "That's so amazing! It made me feel so much love and anger! I've never experienced something like that before."  
  
She had no idea exactly how much of a compliment she had just paid me. That she could feel exactly everything I was expressing through my music was very humbling.   
  
"Do you play any instruments?" I asked her trying to keep the conversation going, and me out of the center of attention. I was never really good at talking to girls.  
  
"No," she told me as she stared down at her feet. "But, I've always loved singing!" She exclaimed with new enthusiasm.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at how energetic she was.   
  
"Would you like to hear me sing?" she asked perkily.  
  
"I would love to," I said. She truly didn't know how true that was.  
  
She adorably cleared her throat a few times and belted out at the top of her lungs: "Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight, never running from a real fight; she is the one named Sailor Moon!"  
  
---  
  
(M)  
  
I stopped singing when I heard him start to laugh. At first I was hurt, then a little annoyed, then angry! He wouldn't stop laughing! He just covered his stomach with his hands and then fell to the floor still laughing. I don't know why he was laughing like that...maybe the little dance I made up didn't quite go too well with my song. But still!   
  
Finally after about five minutes of him rolling on the floor laughing, he had tears coming out of his eyes; and I had just about had enough!  
  
Without thinking I lunged at him.  
  
---  
  
(Q)  
  
It was just the funniest thing I had ever seen. All the other girls I've know, including my twenty-nine sisters, were always so serious. They would sing songs like "My Favorite Things," or something classical. This was just something I hadn't been prepared for. Not that she didn't sound good, it did sound good. And I did like the way she wiggled and thru her arms up in the air at certain parts.  
  
But, I couldn't stop laughing, which something I had never experienced before. And, before I knew it she was on top of me trying to strangle me!  
  
I still couldn't stop laughing, I tired to defend myself but my muscles were weak from laughing too much. After we rolled around on the floor a few times, I had to give up and try to catch my breath.   
  
We landed with her on top of me, pinning me down, looking down at me with a triumphant look on her face. After I had been able to force myself to stop laughing, and calmed down a little bit, I realized the position we were in. I turned bright red. I didn't know what was happening, what to do; I'd never been this close to a girl before.  
  
---  
  
(M)  
  
After about an hour of me tackling him, he gave in and stopped laughing at me. I was very proud of myself: I had pinned a gundam pilot!  
  
When he had stopped laughing for a few moments, I noticed a change in his face as the realization of our closeness set in. He turned bright red and started fidgeting.   
  
The look on his face was priceless! I burst out laughing and rolled off of him and hugged my sides because they hurt so much from laughing.   
  
Finally, I stopped laughing and looked at him. He was looking at me with a content look on his face. We both just laid on the floor looking at each other until I said: "Hi. My name's Minako, but you can just call me Mina, all my friends do."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Mina. My name is Quatre."  
  
---  
  
(Q)  
  
Once things settled down, we just started talking. I told her nearly my entire life story. I had never been around someone who I felt so comfortable around; I'd never met anyone I could talk to so easily. She was just so friendly and kind to me.  
  
Once I told her a little about my background, she started to tell me about herself. Once she started, there was no stopping her. After awhile I found I had stopped listening to her and was just watching her, lost in my own thoughts about her. The way her face was so animated when she talked was so fascinating to me, I couldn't tell you why, that's just how it was.   
  
By the end of the night I had completely memorized almost everything about her: her entire face, the way she turned her head to the side when she was confused about something, the way she put her finger up in the air when she was making a point or when she remembered something important. I had never felt the way I did with her before.   
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
(M)  
  
The next time we had a chance to be around each other was the next day at the picnic.   
  
We had to sit and listen to Miss Relena's super boring lecture, and I had to fight to stay awake. I didn't want to fall asleep, because I didn't want to look like a ditz in front of Quatre. Just what I needed to impress him...me falling asleep and snoring really loud, or drooling all over the place, or even worse, talking in my sleep about him! That would have been so horrible.   
  
So anyway, after the lecture, I grabbed him away from the group. Of course the girls gave us a look that totally made me want to kill them, but I tried to ignore them.  
  
He was such a gentlemen. Every time we would walk near a low branch or something, he would reach a head and move it away from my face. He even let me talk about all the things that were bothering me, all the things I had problems with. He would just stare at me and smile, throwing in comments every now and then that helped me.   
  
He is just so perfect! He makes me feel like a princess, which is what I've always pictured myself as. And, he's so smart! I would say he is even smarter than Ami; he just carries himself differently. Like he never corrects me on my stupid sayings that everyone always says I do wrong. He is always very patient with me when I don't understand something...he just makes me feel so special.  
  
---  
  
(Q)  
  
It was perfect. We took a walk along a grassy hill that over looked the park. Her hair was swaying in the breeze ever so gently. She looked so beautiful in the little blue sundress she was wearing, and I just couldn't get over it. I just listened to the soft melody of her voice as she talked endlessly...her laughter was like the laughter of a forest nymph, causing sunshine to fill me up inside with joy and lust. Ah...that sounds bad...she just made me feel like I've never felt before. She gave me feelings I'd never felt before. With her I was alive.  
  
We talked and laughed; I even got up the nerve to hold her hand. I was just so happy.  
  
I've never met a girl like her before. She makes me feel so wonderful; I'm discovering a side to me I never knew I had.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(M)  
  
The next real time we were able to spend together, well sort of spend together, was when we fought to protect the Sanc Kingdom.  
  
It was the first real battle I had ever been in. Sure I did training missions on the moon and got to shoot down the training robots, but it was nothing compared to this fight.   
  
The bad guys were everywhere. I can't understand how Quatre, Serena, and Heero do this all the time. I found myself mostly trying to defend myself. As styling as my little orange taurus was, I just was too nervous to use it properly. I did get a few dolls, but not nearly as much as my training had prepared me for.   
  
Quatre was very kind, assuring me that it was only my first battle and it was normal for me to be nervous. He's so sweet!  
  
Quatre was around me the entire time. He was some how able to protect me, and still wipe out millions of the stupid mobile dolls! I guess that's why he is a gundam pilot after all. He was amazing. He is amazing.  
  
I became very worried when Serena lost contact with us. She had followed Heero, whom I don't like very much, in his weird new gundam, which I'm afraid of... It was looking at me all scary the night before! I swear!  
  
But through the entire time, when I insisted we go after them, Quatre was very kind and understanding, but he wouldn't let me go near them. He kept on insisting that they would be fine, that they were both capable of taking care of themselves. Under his soothing assurances I calmed down a little and just went on attacking the evil dolls.  
  
I'm glad I listened to him. Serena and Heero came back just fine. Serena explained the loss of communication as just a bit of bad judgment she made. I guess I was ok with that answer but I couldn't help but notice the unusually cold attitude she had toward Heero. Like I said though, I don't really like the guy anyway.  
  
---  
  
(Q)  
  
Ok, so Mina isn't the best fighter ever, but she is pretty good for her age, and she can take care of herself to an extent. I did my best to take care of her and the other girls as we fought the dolls attacking the Sanc Kingdom.  
I defiantly feared the worst when we lost communication with Serena. If Heero had gone too far and attacked her then there was nothing we could do, at least in these mobile suits. I did have faith in Serena though; I could just feel somehow she was ok.   
  
Mina and the others wanted to go after her, but I knew that would be the worse thing for them to do. Heero was under control of the zero system and he was acting crazy, so naturally I didn't want them anywhere near him and wouldn't let them.  
  
When Serena and him came back later that night, I knew he had done something. The size of the gash on Moonshine's back was much too deep for any mobile doll to make. At least Serena was ok...  
  
And, when Heero came in with the Wing Zero, I knew something even bigger took place than I had originally thought.   
  
Last thing I heard, Zechs was the pilot of Wing Zero. I defiantly felt bad for Serena; I could feel her pain and disappointment in Heero, but I knew that what he did was best for him. Heero was just the best warrior I had ever met, even though he was afraid of his own emotions. I trust him with my life! I'm glad nobody else thought it was weird how he had the new gundam.   
  
We were all shocked to hear later, that Relena had taken place as leader of the World Nation. I really hope she can change things for the better, and even though she was forced to the job, I do have faith that she will do her best to change things.   
  
Heero stated he didn't think the colonies would be very happy under the rule of the Earth much longer, and I completely agreed.  
  
I suggested that it was time we went back to outer space.  
  
---  
  
(M)  
  
I was so proud of him the way he took charge and said we were going back into space. He looked so manly and hunky!   
  
Afterwards, everyone started to get ready for bed so we could all be ready to get to space in the morning. Quatre and I snuck out together.  
  
"I'm so proud of you!" I said as earnestly as I knew how.  
  
He blushed and said shyly, "I couldn't have done it without you."  
  
How sweet it was! Without thinking I thru my arms around him in the biggest bear hug. After holding the hug for a long time I pulled away slightly with my arms sill around his neck. He had moved his arms around my waist as we hugged, and now we were pretty close to each other.   
  
I looked up into his big blue eyes and was completely lost in them. Unconsciously I glanced down at his lips then back into the sea of his eyes, then back down at his lips, then back at his eyes. I noticed he was looking from my eyes to my lips as well. I slowly closed my eyes as our lips met...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mina: Ok, Miss reporter lady. That's all you get!   
  
Shi: What? No more? Come on you have to tell me what happened after that!  
  
::I looked to Quatre for help but he was just staring down at his hands in his lap, as red as a tomato.::  
  
Mina: Well, we said good night and went to bed! You're not getting anymore then that!  
  
Shi: :: I smiled brightly at the pair seated in front of me:: Thank you so much for sharing your story with me! I know you are awfully busy getting ready to go back to outer space.  
  
Quatre: It was our pleasure Miss Shi. I hope our story was helpful for you.  
  
Shi: ::smiles with glee:: You bet! Now I'd better be going.  
  
Mina: Bye! I'll make sure to remember you when I get famous off your story!  
  
Quatre: Good-bye Miss Shi, and Godspeed.   
  
::everybody starts get up, Minako and Quatre start to make their way towards the door to where the secret hanger is.::  
  
Shi: Wait! Are Heero and Serena in there? I would love to get the scoop on what's happening between them!  
  
::Mina and Quatre run into the door and shut it quickly to keep me out. They lock it from the other side so I can't get in.::  
  
Shi: Drat! ::Now giggling:: Well, until next time my faithful readers!! Tell me if you liked this "special edition" of Gundam Moonshine or not so I know if you want me to continue doing these for the rest of the inners when/if the time comes. :D Hope you liked it! You have to tell me. Ja ne!   
  
~Shi  



End file.
